My Many Lives: Dragon Age II, part 1
by Allegra Note
Summary: Ana is back (in more ways than one), and she's in Kirkwall now. With Justice by her side (haha), she's gotta figure out why these things keep happening to her. Will she ever have a normal day? Who knows? In the meantime, she's helping Hawke and co commit crimes and solve problems. That's normal for a ten year old girl, right? I mean, she is a crime lord.
1. The Prologue, My Dude

Obligatory Chapter Heading: The Prologue, My Dude

Prologue:

We hadn't separated long, meeting back up at The Hanged Man the next day. Time I used very wisely, if I may say so myself, meandering my way through the streets of Kirkwall. Learning where everything was, where all the shops were and what they sold.

After letting the barkeep know to send a blonde man who would ask after me to the room I'd just rented, I retreated to said room. Ready to collapse. It had been so long since the one other time I'd deliberately sent myself back in time, let alone bringing someone with me for the first time. I felt like I could sleep for an entire week.

Just as I'd sat in the chair at the table in the center of the room, setting down the goblet of water from the bar, I saw someone rush past the doorway. And then double back, everything about the man screaming "frantic."

"Hey, could you hide me?"

I was a child, in a tavern, and he thought I'd just-

"Sure." Waving for him to go around the corner..

The room was set up so oddly, with a sitting/dining room just beyond the door and the bedroom tucked away around the corner, hidden from anyone who looked in from the hallway.

He wasted no time in running out of sight. Good thing, too, because a moment later-

"Varric, where the hell are you?!" A man's voice, a very angry man's voice, shouted from the main tavern area. "I'm going to wring your neck!"

Heavy footsteps came down the way, heading toward my room. Pounding fists on doors could be heard. Until he finally reached us.

The dwarf almost walked right in, pulling up short when he saw me sitting there. "Have you seen a dwarf with a crossbow around here, little lady?"

"I did." I nodded. "He asked if I could hide him."

He took a step closer. "Where is he?"

"I'm ten." Scoffing in disgust, I gave him a frown. Along with some bad information. "I told him to sod off before I screamed for help, and he kept going down the-" Pausing, I made a show of looking beyond him, like I'd seen something. Sure enough, he whipped around and bolted back the way he'd come, shouting his head off that he'd kill the other man once he got his hands on him.

"Cost is clear." I said, hearing the slam of a door. It sounded like one of the front ones.

"Heh. Thanks, kid." He came strolling in from around the wall, fiddling with his right cuff. "Was worried there for a second."

A cheshire smile. "Just going off what he was shouting, you probably deserved it."

"Oh, I definitely did. I wouldn't have been mad, if you'd have sold me out, to be honest."

"What'd you do?"

"Oh, he found his coin purse missing." A sly look in my direction, gaging my reaction probably.

"Meh. I didn't like him." I shrugged and sipped from my water. "I wouldn't have sold out the Archdemon to him."

At that, he raised an eyebrow. There was no way he could know who I was, not yet. The blight had just ended, and no one's information net was that quick... was it?

Not even a flicker of recognition passed through his eyes, which set me at ease. I wanted to be anonymous for even just a few more hours. Until I was ready to show up at the Carta's door with my treaties. Well, more than just their door. I had to get back in touch with the Red Jenny's, and I wanted to bring the other crime syndicates up to speed. If they had a problem, which they hadn't before, then they'd deal with me. Darktown would bend, I would make sure of it.

"By the way, name's Varric. Varric Tethras." A hand extended toward me, an expectant look on his face.

Reaching out, I grasped his hand firmly. "Anastasia Snow."

Still no sign he knew who he was talking to. But... his name... it sounded awfully familiar. I just couldn't place my finger on why, from where.

"Thanks for hiding me, Red. I better get going, before he retraces his steps and discovers I never left."

As he headed toward the hall, I felt a flash of... something. "If I were you, I'd take a gander at what's to the left, once you leave the building. Might find it easier."

Stopping, hand on the door-frame, he glance over his shoulder at me. Sizing me up. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Anders showed up. Early. Probably ready to get a room for the night, not wanting to be out all night.

"This place is crazy. There's a dwarf outside," A gesture toward the right side of the building, the city. "shouting about how he's going to kill someone. Stopping everyone to ask if they've seen a dwarf-"

"With a crossbow, yeah." I cut him off, smiling. Picked up my cup again for another gulp. "He was just in here."

The mage sat with an "oof" on the couch, sprawling out. Looking tired.

"Did you get in?"

"No. It'll be harder than I thought to even think about getting clearance in there. The place is a damn fortress."

"I'll keep an eye on things in the future," We shared a chuckle at my wording. "and we'll play it day by day. I know it's not ideally what you wanna do, but you've gotta be patient. You can't just make a man disappear on an island crawling with magic muters."

A crooked grin at my term for Templar, and then he let his head fall back. "I'll try to be patient."

A flash of blue. "As will I."

Good. I'd hate to have a rampaging, possessed mage on the loose.


	2. Not a Chapter!

I thought I'd share a list of the mods I use when I play Dragon Age II, so if there's anything that you can't picture or are like "that's not in the game!", you have this helpful little list of things to look through!

Also, you never know! You might wanna use one or twelve. Haha.

.

.

Story Mode (because I'm weak)

Dragon Age II ReDesigned

No Availability Restrictions for Item Sets

Hide Weapons 2

Valuable Junk

Import Vault Fixes

.

.

All Specs-All Abilities-for Everyone

Specialized

Ability Overhaul

Better Mages-Better Spells

Make Anders a Spirit Healer

Dunmr's Zevran Restoration Project

.

.

[(S)abal's (C)ompanion (W)eapons (P)ack]

Dalls_Weapons

Dragon Weapons

.

.

Armour of the Skilled Archer

Accessorize Your Life-Jewelry and Clothing Options for Modded Armors

Harlequin Armor Recolor

DAI Noble Dress MotA and Home Outfit Replacer

The Core of Her Heart

Soldier's Fortune and Apostate's Pledge - Witcher Armors for Bethany and Carver

Apostate Promise (blue)

Default Merrill Armor with no Holes

New Merrill Secondary Armor

The Core of Her Heart

_Ellise Herald Outfit (For older Ana. So, technically, irrelevant right now, but hey. It's a pretty mod.)_

.

.

Zimpra's Female Presets for CC

Hairs for FemHawke-KS Hairs Volume 1

Ferelden Cut

.

.

The Fenris Files by zombiezer0

At First Sight by zombiezer0

iveys orana

Ishs Warden Nathaniel

iveys arianni and nyssa

iveys varania and lia

Inquisition Cullen

Inquisition Alistair


	3. Not bad

Obligatory Chapter Heading: Not bad

Chapter 1:

A week later, I had a small two-bedroom house tucked away in an alley opposite the Alienage. A breath-taking view of the ocean from the windows of the bedrooms was the second biggest reason for choosing that one, since I loved to see water, just not be in danger of being in the water. The first, of course, being the whole "tucked away" thing. Out of sight. Which was definitely necessary, seeing as how Rhatigan, the leader of the Kirkwall Carta, and I were meeting on an almost daily basis now. Most of the time at my new home, only resorting to his office when he wanted to show off the people he had under him for one reason or another.

After only four days, I soon had treaties with the other crime syndicates, as well. Luckily, Rhatigan had heard from the Bigger Carta Bosses about the new terms with the Antivan Crows. And, most importantly, about me, the Leader of Said Crows. So no one had really put up much of a fight. No one put up any fight, actually. It was all pretty civil, all things considered. A bunch of crime lords meeting under one roof, and no one had died. Sure, there'd been threats over every little thing, but never directed toward me. Me, they treated with an almost reverence. I think it was the whole Archdemon thing, but I wasn't sure.

I wasn't going to complain, though. Since it made the transitions smoother between our groups.

I say transitions, because the smaller outfits became branches of the Crows, while the bigger ones were allowed to keep their autonomy, so long as they didn't interfere with anything we had plans for. And to tell us of their own plans before doing anything drastic.

Anders had set up that clinic he'd been talking about, too, during that time. A surprise to me, since I hadn't seen him for that entire time, his actions and whereabouts unknown to me.

All in all, not bad for a week.

"So, this is it, huh?" I did a slow circle, smiling to myself. It looked really good, the people of Lowtown coming together to help the mage, since he was a Fereldener and a spirit healer. "It looks pretty good. Safe."

Relief shone on his face, coming out in a sigh. "Oh, good. I was worried it looked like a dank, back-alley torture room."

"Give it a few weeks, when you've got bloodied patients coming in. Then, it'll look more like it."

We shared a grin.

"I can have some people stick around here, keep an eye on the place. Make sure no one causes trouble. Or if they do, kick them out."

"Could you? That might make people feel better, too."

"Consider it done." I nodded, making a mental note to ask for volunteers first and foremost. If no one stepped up, then we'd resort to forced-volunteer. But that could wait until a little later.

One by one, patients trickled in and out of the small clinic, ailments of all sorts bringing them in. A cough. A cold. A broken arm. A torn leg muscle. A nosebleed.

After he had closed for the day, because he was worn out from expending so much energy, he turned to me and spoke softly. "How've you been? Any more stomach trouble?"

"I've been fine." A brilliant smile. "No attacks as of late. I still haven't figured out what caused it, either."

"You should go home and get some rest."

"Says the guy looking like he's about to pass out." I gave him a pointed look. Pot, kettle, Anders. Pot, kettle.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe that's just my excuse to shoo you out."

"I'm hurt." I clutched my chest, gasping loudly. "You'd just throw a ten year old girl out, on to the streets?"

He rolled his eyes, waving his hands at me. "Dramatic, dramatic. Go home, drama queen."

Sticking out my tongue before I darted out the door, I made my way back up to Lowtown.

A note had been slipped under my door, some nonsense riddle about a noble in Hightown who went out late at night to his lover's. A signal that it was time to pay his abode a visit and leave some evidence for his wife to find. It would ruin him, because she had made him sign a pre-nup (who knew those existed in Thedas?) which clearly stated that if he stepped out of the marriage and found comfort with another person, she would have the divorce and the rights to everything in his and her own name. He would be penniless and without his little empire he'd created off her back anyway. I was more than happy to do it.

And do it, I did. The next day, after having carefully placed a pair of the lover's unmentionables that he'd kept in the false bottom of a drawer on the wife's side of the bed, along with several love letters from the smitten couple, the new spread like wildfire; he had been booted from his own home in the middle of the night, his clothes and things all in suitcases and sitting on the front lawn. Much kinder than what some of the onlookers had gossiped, several saying they would have burned them or simply thrown everything from the window and watched the wind carry it all away.

Vicious.

I liked it.

That night, I was thumbing through some books I'd gotten hold of through connections, wondering if I should send for Alistair to send me some of the private ones he'd given me permission for. Before remembering that that hadn't happened yet, and it might catch him off-guard if he got a letter out of the blue with the request, his seal and all on the glorified permission slip. Not that it would take long for him to accept it and give me a yay or nay.

And then Anders happened.

He'd just walked in, coming straight from Kirkwall's version of the post office, delivering another letter to Karl, and there was something raw about him.

"Anders." I murmured, my heart racing. His eyes were that strange glowing blue again, like all the other times Justice had wanted to greet me himself, but… This was different. It wasn't the Warden or Justice in my home. He was more like a wild animal, trapped and injured. Lashing out.

Before I had the chance to gauge the situation, he flung out his arms, sending books flying around the room. And I had some heavy books. One of them smacked me between my shoulder-blades while I was still in shock at his outburst, and I knew it would bruise later. He was going to pay for that.

"Enough!" I shouted, my voice echoing from every corner. Magically amplified. Raising a hand, I envisioned a bubble surrounding him, cutting him off from the rest of the world. Instantly, my things rained to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He raged inside the barrier, but nothing he did slipped through, much to his frustration. Finally, finally, he came back to himself, his eyes returning to their normal honey color.

"Maker…" Falling to his knees, he grasped the sides of his head and let out a howl.

Taking a step back, startled again, I wasn't quite sure what to do. What to make of the situation.

"Karl doesn't think there's much time left." His voice broke, and so did my heart. Karl's letters had been serene up until this point. All saying he was okay and what had happened during the previous day. This one must've been different, for sure, to elicit such a reaction. "Please. Isn't there something, anything, you can do?" He raised his head, meeting my eye. Desperation washed over everything, flowing from him like a fountain. "Tell me you've seen something… Please."

"I've tried." Frustration, his or my own I wasn't sure, filled me, making me ball my hands in to fists. "I've been working on forcing visions but, when it comes to The Gallows... I don't know. I think it's the massive force of magic muters."

"Don't give me that!" On his feet again, he slashed his hand through the air, anger rising up to meet mine. Or causing it. "They don't affect you!"

"Well, something about that damn place stops me, like a wall. I've tried, Anders. I think there's something-"

"-we're missing, yeah you've said that before." A growl, cutting me off. "We can't wait much longer! They're going to kill him!"

"I haven't seen that!" I stomped my foot. Seeing the blue flare again, I lost it. "Get out!" And then I gave him an invisible, rough shove backward, toward the door. "Get. OUT!"

The last thing I saw was the stunned expression on his face as the door opened behind him, he was shoved through the doorway, and then the heavy wood slammed. Shutting him out. He knew I didn't like using magic, not so blatantly. Especially in Kirkwall, of all places. Ugh!


	4. The Hawkes

Obligatory Chapter Heading: The Hawkes

Chapter 2:

Time passed, after that, days going by with Anders and I not talking. Before I knew it, another week had flown by.

And I just happened to be Hightown, having met with some noble's servant who'd been poorly treated, wandering about the area while pondering how to teach the abuser a lesson-when my eyes landed on familiar faces.

Sandal and Bodhan!

"We meet again." I came to a stop in front of them, grinning.

"War-"

I shook my head, eyes wide, hissing. "Shh! Just Ana is fine."

"Oh! Forgive me, War-Ana." He corrected himself, fumbling over his words.

Adopting a kinder expression, I ducked my head. "I'm sorry. Word hasn't spread here yet, no one realizes who I am. It offers a nice degree of secrecy."

"Look, precious, I don't care if you tore the horns off an ogre with your bare hands."

A vaguely familiar voice caught my attention, and I glanced around, spying that violent dwarf from last week. He was walking with four people, two men and two women, all human. One of the men and one of the women walked on either side of him, the three of them in an animated conversation. The other two, hanging back, looking like they'd rather be anywhere else.

I'd seen the humans around, the older two doing jobs for Athenril. The older Hawke twins, Garrett and Marian. And the younger twins, Bethany and Carver, who'd practically acted as shadows for them, never actually going so far as to help them in the dealings.

The group came to a stop right beside me, Carver whisper-shouting. I could hear him clearly, seeing as how he was close enough to reach out and touch.

"You make him understand! We're running from your bloody templars!" His words directed toward Bethany and Garrett.

"This isn't helping, brother." Garrett touched the younger man's arm, voice kind, soft.

"Carver, relax." Marian waved away his words, shaking her head.

The dwarf was all but tapping his foot in irritation, unable to hear their conversation, patience running thin.

"We are what you need." She continued, turning her attentions back to him.

"You're looking for a quick way out of the slums, right? You and every other Ferelden in this dump." He threw out his hands and stormed off. "Find another meal ticket."

Today just got more and more interesting, the longer it went on.

Hmm...

"Back to waiting for someone to turn us in." Carver muttered, visibly sulking.

"You're not a mage." Garrett chuckled. "It's not you they're after."

"Shh. We're in public." Bethany was deathly pale, terrified.

"What we need is coin." Marian stated.

"Coin, status, something we can shove in that dwarf's face. And keep people off our backs." A scowl. "And all I can think of is Uncle Gamlen."

"He got us in to the city, more or less." Garrett mused. "If there's a chance he can push Bartrand..."

"I don't know..."

"What else can we do?" The younger man's frown deepened. "We're losing ground, and I don't fancy waking up in the Gallows."

They had started walking again, away from us. Out of my hearing range. But not out of sight.

I got to watch as a red-haired man walked toward the group, bumping in to Marian and-

My eyes narrowed. He'd lifted her purse.

Before I could take a step in their direction, to see what would happen, a cross-bolt hit the man. Pinning him by his shirt to the wall.

In walked Varric, entering my line of sight. He grabbed the purse back and dislodged the arrow, letting the man stumble over himself as he ran.

I casually strolled close enough to hear again, feeling a pull toward them. Like a string that was growing shorter and shorter.

"...at your service!" Tossing the bag in to Marian's hands, the dwarf grinned, introducing himself. "I apologize for Bartrand. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw."

"But you would?" She raised an eyebrow, sizing him up.

"I would! What my brother doesn't realize is that we need people just like you." An encompassing gesture toward the Hawke's. Unintentionally? including me. "He would never admit it, either-he's too proud. I, however, am quite practical."

"What makes you so certain we can help? You know nothing about us."

A chuckle. "On the contrary-you've made quite the name for yourselves over the last year. The Coterie has been squeezing smugglers out left and right, and the only group to survive owes it all to you four. The name Hawke is on many lips these days. Not bad for a Ferelden fresh off the boat!"

If by "fresh," he meant a year ago, then yeah.

Their names were everywhere, spoken softly as bribe and sternly as threat.

I'd had some dealings with them, through Athenril. Their whole time here had been one long test.

"They're looking for Wardens." The elf held out a sheaf of papers, extending them toward me.

I took them, flipping through. Skimming the words. "Thank you. It wasn't too difficult, was it?"

"Oh. No." He waved his hands about, sounding worried. Glancing up, I raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't hard at all. They're practically shouting it atop their lungs everywhere they go."

Ah. "Still." I pulled a few coins from my pocket, tossing them to him. "For the papers. Although... I have to ask, and please don't think me racist, but-" I offered an apologetic smile. "I'm impressed you can write. Most elves I meet don't bother with learning written human language."

He puffed up, a glow about him as he smiled proudly. "I've been teaching myself whenever I have the time. I'm hoping a noble will take me in, as a servant."

"Oh? Hmm." His handwriting was decent, better than some of my wardens back in Amaranthine. Better than Alistair's, too, on a bad day. And he seemed like an honest sort, nothing coming up against him in my search of his history. "If you'd agree to it, I could take you on." Confusion stared back at me. I grabbed a document from my desk drawer. "How's your reading?"

"Ah, I can read well enough. Better than my writing."

"Good." Holding it out, I waited for him to take it. "Go ahead and read that."

It was an official document from King Alistair, awarding Amaranthine to the Grey Wardens. With my name and signature indicating that I am the Arlessa of Amaranthine and the Commander of the Grey.

The teen froze, his eyes the only things moving. Darting to my face.

My cheshire grin reflected back at me in his wide eyes. "Well?"

"I... I'm not worthy." He quickly placed the sheet on the desk, practically throwing it as if it had burned him, and dropped to his knees, head down.

"Pfft." I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Oh, get up. I'm ten. Besides, I'm not exactly known as an arlessa here, am I? I haven't let people know who I am yet. But, is that noble enough for you to consider?" A genuine question.

"I..." Slowly, he rose to his feet, at a loss for words.

It was true. Even after two weeks had passed since the Blight had ended, no one had put it together that I was the Warden. The Hero of Ferelden. So, I was basically saying I wanted him and him alone as a servant, and that I trusted him above the many people I had interacted with and was already using in some capacity.

"Yes." He blurted. "Yes. Thank you. I will not let you down. I will not disappoint you."

"One of my rules is don't be formal with me, unless I ask for it beforehand. And that's usually something to do with a third party. Most times, it's to save yours or someone else's life." He nodded at my words, seemingly soaking them up. "Another rule is talk back. If you don't agree with something I say, as long as it's not breaking that other one, by all means, let me know. And then tell me why. It could be something I don't understand or simply don't know. Or overlooking. And, of course, the whole don't talk about things that either I tell you not to or you feel you shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say someone came up to you, someone you know I trust. They ask you for something or about something. And you have a feeling you shouldn't tell them. If you can lie and say you don't know, then feel free to do so. If you're a bad liar or just know you wouldn't be able to lie for whatever reason, tell them I said you weren't to speak about it to anyone other than me or Zevran."

"Who is Zevran?"

"He's my right-hand man in the Crows."

He seemed to take a pause, taking a deep breath, the wheels in his head turning. "I can do this."

"I know you can." I gave him a soft smile. Encouraging. "I picked you."

Truthfully, I'd given him simple tasks over the last couple days, the final one resulting in him digging for information about the Hawkes and Varric, and what their current goals were. And they seemed to be in something together.

Finding a Grey Warden.

It won't be long until they're knocking on Anders' door.

"I'm going to write a letter, and so are you." I handed him a clean parchment and a quill. "I'm going to write to Anders, saying you're with me. You're going to write to him, telling him that he's expecting company soon. But it's up to him, whether or not he wants to work with them. Let him know it's potentially any of the Hawkes and Varric."

Within ten minutes, they were written up and both enclosed in two different envelopes.

"Do you have any kind of sigil that's important to you?" Holding up a stamp, I motioned toward the wax on my envelope, before placing it down to take my specialized seal.

"I do, actually." His cheeks pinked, like he was embarrassed to admit it.

"Would you like that to be your seal? You're going to need one, so people know it's authentically from you."

Several minutes later, we had it done, the wax cooling.

It was a peacock feather wrapped around a pen.

"There's beauty in words."

I loved it.

"Alright. Now, will you deliver these for me?"

"Of course." Picking them up, he retreated toward the door. "I'll be back shortly."

"Take your time, it's alright. There's no rush, with this." Waving away his words. "I doubt they'll visit him today."


	5. Nice to Know No One's Selling Me Out

Obligatory Chapter Heading: Nice to Know No One's Selling Me Out

Chapter 3:

I sat on the edge of a box, swinging my legs, as Anders tended to his patients. People watching as many came and went. He was in the process of healing, when an elven man walked in, gesturing over his shoulder.

"There's a band of people asking around about you, ser."

The other Warden's eyes met mine, before sending the man away with a word of gratitude.

Another hour passed, Anders now knee-deep in keeping a young boy from dying. The parents had brought him in, unconscious and not breathing.

Footsteps outside the door caught my attention, and then came a soft knock on one of the two doors.

Three women and two men entered, the woman in the lead glancing around. Four humans and a dwarf.

The Hawkes, sans Garrett, and Varric had made their appearance, with Aveline Vallen along for the ride, it seemed.

As they approached the mage, he finished the session. The boy gasping for air and lurching upright to a sitting position. While the parents fawned over their child, Anders stumbled and would have collapsed, had one of the men who'd signed on as a helper of sorts not been there to catch him.

Exhausted as he was, however, he didn't have the best control over Justice. We'd tried everything, but once he reached a certain point, if the spirit felt threatened, he had no way of stopping him from taking control. Which was why I hadn't gone far since we'd arrived. Wanting to be there for him to prevent anything awful from happening.

His glowing blue eyes met mine and, with a breath of relief, I saw him regain control over himself. I was always a little worried, when Justice flared like that. It felt like he saw threats in every little thing.

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation." He held his staff out in a defensive position. "Who are you?"

"We're just here to talk." Marian Hawke raised her hands in surrender, offering a smile.

The dwarf nodded, speaking up. "We're interested in getting in to the Deep Roads. Rumor has it you were a Warden. Do you know a way?"

Anders didn't say anything, choosing to just eye them all.

"I'm part of an expedition in to the Deep Roads. Any information you have could save people's lives." Marian finally broke the silence.

A shake of his head. "I shall die a happy man if I never think about the blighted Deep Roads again. You can't imagine what I've been through, just to get here."

It wasn't a "no," and the other Hawkes exchanged glances, Aveline frowning to herself.

I toyed with the idea of asking where Garrett was, but didn't want to intrude on the conversation.

"Did you come to Kirkwall, just to escape the Wardens?" Marian asked, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, setting the staff down and crossing his arms. "Yes. There's no Warden outpost, no darkspawn, and a whole host of refugees to blend in with. And some reasons of my own." A pause, hesitation. I thought for a moment he was going to look over at me.

A soft hum left the senior Hawke. "If there's anything we can do for you, to earn the map, you can almost always find Varric in The Hanged Man."

"And if I'm not there, the barkeep will take a message." The dwarf added, and then the lot of them were retreating.

No one spoke until the messenger from earlier gave the all-clear. They were out of sight, out of hearing range.

"Can they be trusted?" Anders muttered, more to himself.

We'd already discussed it, when I'd first reached the clinic today.

"Yes." I stretched my arms above my head, reminding myself of cat sith. I was like the tiny demon cat, offering advice and aid but in a lazy way.

"Maybe they can even help with your problem." Inspecting my nails, I let the idea hang there. "Garrett and Bethany Hawke are mages. Even if they decline, they won't turn you in. Wouldn't be able to. And if they accept? They gain a piece of paper, and we get more people to aid in Karl's freedom."

I had also promised him, before he'd talk to me again, that if he said the word, we'd go in. Prepared or not. That had sated him, for the moment.

"You're right." He said slowly, thinking over my words. "Would you..?"

Already hopping down from my perch, I smiled. "I'll go deliver the message."

And by me, of course, I meant my new... servant seemed like such a bad word, honestly. Agent? Better than pawn or something... Agent, then. I sent my newest agent.

Another week passed, no answer. The Hawkes and co were busy, though, picking up every odd job they could get their hands on. Even the guard, Aveline, pitching in here and there. I couldn't help but wonder if they'd reach their goal.

As the days flitted by, I kept an eye on them. With only a few days left before the expedition was supposed to set off, I was at The Hanged Man, giving a coin purse to the barkeep.

Someone sat on the stool beside me, ordering two drinks. Waters. The bartender set the glasses in front of them, and one slid in front of me.

A grin on my face, I accepted. "Varric."

"Anastasia." He nodded. "Fancy meeting you here again."

"And here I thought you were seeking me out. I'm hurt." We fell in to the playful banter, like we were old friends or something.

"Well, I am here to ask you something."

"Oh?" Tilting my head slightly, I raised an eyebrow. Neither of us looking at the other. "Is this a private conversation?"

"Probably should be."

"Lead the way."

With that, we slipped from the main room, going to the one he was staying in.

"I've heard, from reliable sources, that there's a Grey Warden who has hair like fire, sass for days. She's reckless, doesn't give a sh-damn about danger. Tougher than anyone else in all Thedas. And she's only ten."

"What a grandiose description." I spoke softly, eyeing him.

"You followed me in here, so I'm going with the assumption that you'll hear me out." I didn't stop him, so he continued. "Let me tell you a short story."

Walking over to a stack of boxes, I stood on my tiptoes and jumped a little, sitting on the top one. Motioning for him to start.

"Well, there is an option other than Blondie." I hid my smile, knowing I had Marian's attention.

She looked at me, confusion clear on her face. "Who?"

Garrett just stood there, watching.

"Word around town is there's another Grey Warden, one that helped in Ferelden during the Blight."

"Who?" She asked again, frowning. I could see the wheels in her head turning. "The King wouldn't-"

"There was another, a girl. She's-"

"A girl? Like, a child? What the-" The color drained from their faces, Garrett stumbling backward, back hitting the wall. Which he used for support.

"She'd been exposed to the Blight somehow. But she's in Kirkwall now, so..." I gave a shrug, trailing off.

No one said anything for a long while.

Garrett broke the silence first, straightening to his full height. Having digested the information before his sister. "And she'll help us? She must've left Ferelden for a reason, right?"

"I'll ask around, dig up her story."

They exchanged looks, nodding. Almost like they were having a mental conversation. Twins, am I right?

"Alright. Let us know."

"And here I am." The dwarf gave a regal bow.

"Quite the storyteller." I smiled, fondly. I liked him. "And did you dig up my story?"

"Ah, not quite. No one's willing to talk, no matter how much money I offer them. Or favors." A great, heavy sigh left him. Dramatic. But I didn't feel he was lying.

Which was nice.

"You have no idea who you're asking for help from." I chuckled quietly, more to myself than him, my head dipping.

Hopping down from my perch, I walked toward the door. And out of the tavern. He wordlessly followed after me, his curiosity peaked. Neither of us spoke again until he'd settled on my couch, with me holding out a cup of tea.

He didn't hesitate, taking a sip with a quick glance at the contents.

Looking at him over my own mug, I adopted a blank expression. "I'm the Arlessa of Amaranthine. The Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

His eyebrows shot up practically in to his hairline, his eyes wide.

"I am the Hero of Ferelden. And the illusive leader of the Antivan Crows." Blowing softly on my tea, I watched the emotions play out on his face.

It didn't take long before he gathered himself, schooling his expression.

"So, do you still want to ask for my help?" A tilt of my head after I sat across from him on one of my armchairs.

"I'm not here, asking for a handout." Picking his words carefully, his words came slowly, but with confidence. "I'm sure there's something we could do for that map."

"I doubt pay with coin, since y'all are running around, doing odd jobs, just to scrounge up some gold pieces." I admit it, I was teasing. I couldn't help myself.

Besides, I still wasn't sure if I would be the one helping them or not. Anders and I hadn't talked about the situation, if he was going to use them. Based on the current conversation, I would wager they weren't all in agreement.

"No, not coin." He swallowed another mouthful, looking thoughtful. "Either we can work it off, somehow, or we give you a cut of whatever we find down there."

"During the Blight, I made a fortune, helping strangers. I wouldn't even entertain this, if your offer was yet more coin. And I don't need anything from the deep roads." Leaning forward, I set my mug down on the table between us. Steepled my fingers together, elbows on my knees. "There isn't much you could do for me that isn't already getting done or that I don't have people for already. How long before you need a map?"

"We have two days."

Nodding slowly, I bobbed my head from side to side, thinking. A knock on the door had us both looking over at it.

And then Anders was walking in, fuming again.

And he hadn't seen Varric yet.

"I'm going tonight, and you can't stop me."

"Which is why you're busting in to my home, to let me know I can't stop you. Whereas, if you had stayed away and kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't know." I let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Anders."

Nostrils flaring, he opened his mouth. About to really lay in to me.

Again.

Narrowing my eyes, I fixed a tight smile on my lips. "Anders, why don't you discuss your dilemma with Varric, since he's here. I know we recently talked about you asking for their help, in exchange for the map they so desperately need." Rising to my feet, I moved toward my kitchen. "I'll make more tea."

This was going to be a long conversation. If not actual length-wise, then headache-inducing-wise.


	6. Making Plans

Obligatory Chapter Heading: Making Plans

Chapter 4:

Coming back from the kitchen, carrying a tray with the teapot and another cup, I made my way to the coffee table. Set the tray down. Before I could finish pouring for the mage, he spoke up.

"The templars learned of my plans to free him."

"What?" I looked at him sharply. "What did you do, Anders?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Either you've done something, or it's someone we trust. I'd rather it be you running your mouth or being too direct in your letters with him." A pause. "Wait. How do you know, exactly? It's not like they would've come to you and said 'We know'."

"The maidservant we've been using as a go-between told me, when I went to-"

I didn't hesitate to interrupt him, crossing my arms. "You tried going in again, didn't you?"

"That's not important."

He had someone trustworthy being a messenger, and yet he just kept trying to find ways inside, without any plans on how to get out.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but can't Templar sense mages?" Why did I have to keep reminding him of that fact? It didn't extend to me, but there wasn't much reason for a little girl to go in to The Gallows, was there? I didn't want to test if they'd sense magic if I shrouded myself with shadows.

He simply glared at me, breathing hard.

Not wanting to poke the bear anymore than I already, clearly, had, I crossed the floor to give him the fresh cup of tea. "Here. Talk to Varric. Breathe."

"Right." Giving himself a shake, he swallowed a large gulp. "My friend, Karl, the one I talked about in the letter you never responded to," Nice. Antagonize the person you're asking for help from. Awesome, Anders. "he's in the Circle Tower. The templars found out that I've been planning on sneaking him out. I don't know how." Obviously directed toward me. "Help me bring him safely past them, and you'll have your map."

"I never got a letter, Blondie." Varric sounded confused.

"What?" I took a step back, unsure if I'd heard him right. My message never got to him? But… The elf hadn't said there'd been any problems…

"I got one from you, about reaching out about trading favors." A nod at me. "But nothing from Blondie about the details."

"Who did you send the letter with, Anders?"

"One of the Carta, that man that always hangs around the clinic."

My expression grew severe, I could feel the chill settling around me. I would find him, and I would politely ask what had happened. Yep. Nothing more. Not yet.

"When was the last time you heard from your friend?" Back on track. Business-mode.

"A few days ago. His last letter" A deliberate refusal to look anywhere near me. He hadn't told me about this one, it seemed. "said the knight-commander was turning the Circle in to a prison. Mages are locked in their cells, refused appearances at court-made Tranquil for the slightest crimes. I sent another message earlier today, I've just come back from there actually. It said to meet me tonight in the chantry." A pleading tone, now.

The chantry? That was outside the Gallows. How would he get there, if they were being locked inside their rooms? Something wasn't sitting right about this…

"How do you plan to do it? If the Hawke's don't agree."

"However I have to. If templars are with him, I swear, I'll free him from them. Whatever the cost."

Making a humming sound, Varric falls in to deep thought. Thinking it over. Keeping his own counsel.

"Those are my terms. If you want my aid with your expedition, meet me in the chantry tonight."

"I'll have to talk to the others, I can't just pledge their help with this one." A frown from Anders had him holding up a hand. "Calm down, Blondie. It might just be half the team, is all. I'm sure they'll wanna help."

"What's the other thing on tonight's agenda?" I tilted my head, curious.

"Ah, we're supposed to be getting back something that was stolen."

A whisper in my mind. "Speak to the elder Hawkes. Offer time."

What. Offer them… Was she joking? "Do you know something I don't?"

"…I like them."

Oh. Well. If she liked them, how could I refuse that? Rolling my eyes, I motioned toward the door.

"Varric and I have some things to discuss still, Anders, but you know I'll be there tonight."

Relief and… chagrin played on his face. "I'm… sorry. I should've come in with a cooler head." A long moment of silence, where he seemed to be struggling with something internally. Neither of us broke the silence. On my part, I didn't want to scare him off of whatever he wanted to say. "I haven't been calm about this, at all. And I'm sorry, Commander."

Waving my hand. "Relax. It takes more than that to piss me off, you know that. Now, shoo."

A smile, and he was gone.

Leaving me and the dwarf alone again.

"Which Hawke is the most… open-minded?" I murmured.

He replied just as softly. "Marian and Garrett are good listeners. If you want fewer questions, I'd go with Garrett."

"Do you know where I could find him?"

"Right now?" Rubbing his chin, he gave it a few minutes of thought. "Probably… at the mines, helping with a problem they've been having. Something killing the workers."

Disappearing in to my room, I quickly changed in to my leathers, sliding Vigil in to the sheath hidden in my boot.

"Mind if I tag along?" Came the question as I stepped through the doorway after, fully kitted out.

"Why not?" I smiled.

"You know, just by looking at the bodies, I'd wager-" A loud roar cut me off, coming from the direction of the cavern.

A dragon.

"Well, this just got fun." Taking off at a full-on sprint, the dwarf following as quickly as he could, I raced toward the source of the sound.

It didn't take long to find it, along with Hawke and co, who were currently backed in to a corner.

I was on the higher ground, and in a split second decision, I chose to keep running. It wasn't a fully grown dragon, anyway. Wouldn't require all the finesse in the world. Leaping from the edge of the upper floor, Vigil out and ready, I landed on the beast's back. Slammed the blade in to the back of its neck. A brief violent thrashing before it collapsed, dead.

"Fancy meeting y'all here." Hopping down, I nimbly landed on my feet. Slid the dagger back home.

"That was… really impressive, actually." Marian shook her head in wonder, the others with her giving various words of agreement.

"I like to leave an impression." A shrug.

"There are more." A quiet thought drifting through my head.

"I doubt this one is it. Based on its size, I'm guessing there's more than one." Glancing deeper in to the cave. "A nest, probably."

"We have to clear them out." Aveline spoke up, in City Guard mode.

"Oh, I agree with you on that."

"Man, you guys killed it already?" Varric was just reaching us.

Garrett gestured in my direction. Something passed between them, a smug expression coming through strong on the dwarf's face.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Handle people calling me 'kid'."

"…I like the older Hawkes."

"You said that." I retorted, watching Marian direct Carver and Aveline on how to remove dragon teeth from the skull of the freshly fallen high dragon.

The fight hadn't been overly difficult, nor had it been easy. When the dragon had been about to clamp its jaws shut around Bethany, who'd been cowering for the most part, Carver had lunged. His longsword slicing across the neck.

Rearing back, the dragon tried to retreat, but… bled out before it got very far. Before it had even left the ground. Not a way I would want to go.

The spirit returned with a sassy tone "I particularly like the older Hawkes."

A dull ache started in the pit of my stomach, making me inhale sharply at the sensation.

An apologetic feeling washed over me, and the voice fell silent once again. I frowned, wondering what that was all about.

"Varric said he was going to talk to you." Garrett stood beside me, looking on.

"He did." I nodded. "He also spoke to Anders, about what his conditions for the map were."

"Good. When we didn't receive anything from him, like your letter had said we would, we figured he'd changed his mind." Marian's voice was quiet as she approached. "What brings you all the way out here, though? Don't tell me Varric dragged you here." Fondness. No heat behind the words.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." A slow shake of my head. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"How open-minded are you? On a scale of blood magic to the wrong flavor of tea."

Yet another look between the two of them.

A little push, maybe. Holding out my right hand, I summoned fire. Let little flames dance from my fingertips.

"I'm not saying it's blood magic, per say. I'm just wondering how open you are to… hard to believe things."

"Then I'd have to say blood magic."

"I think we can help each other. I'll leave the details of Anders' conditions for the map to Varric." The flames died, and I dropped my arm back to my side. "You're supposed to be recovering stolen goods tonight. Anders needs help, and it must be tonight. If you agree to the terms, after the dwarf tells you, come to my home before you go get whatever was stolen. And that has to be what you do first, whatever you decide. If you help him first, I might not be able to help. Because I'll be waiting."

"We'll talk to Varric." The rogue assured me.

"I'll take my leave, then." Backing toward the cave, I gave a nod to them. "Have a good rest of your day." A flash of… something… "And I'd take Hubert up on his offer, if I were you."

As I was making my way through the mines, the voice came again. "They are good people."

"Are you… giving me visions, without triggering my actual vision process?"

"…It is something I am able to do, yes." Hesitation. "It comes with a price."

"What's the price?"

"Me being awake."

Another pang hit me, then. Almost knocking me off my feet.

"You're the reason my stomach hurts." It wasn't an accusation, coming out in a pleading tone. To make it stop.

A warmth filled me, soothing the pain, but not getting rid of it entirely. "I'm sorry."

Then, silence. She was asleep again just as quickly as she'd awoken. The pain went with her.


	7. Well, It's Getting Fun

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 5:

I spent an hour after tracking down the man who Anders had given his letter to. And then, I hit him with the blunt end of Vigil.

Had a couple Carta thugs carry him to their boss, asked if I could dole out some punishment. Asked, because he was technically not my subordinate, and I didn't want my actions to come back to bite me on the butt.

After getting the go-ahead, I had the thugs follow me to my home. Where I had them tie him up.

Only a little more time passed before he stirred, opening his eyes.

"Well, look who's awake." I smiled brightly, sitting across from him.

"Wha-"

"You were given a letter from the man down in the clinic." My tone was cold, the smile on my face not matching at all. "What happened to it?"

"I..." He struggled against the binds.

"Tsk, tsk." Standing, I pulled Vigil free. Placed the tip of the blade against his Adam's apple. "What would you do, if you got free? There's nowhere to run."

A knock on the front door had me tilting my head.

"Don't go anywhere." With a chuckle, I went to answer.

Athenril stood on the other side.

"Oh." I glanced over my shoulder, toward the man. Full view of the door, tied to a chair. "This is a weird time."

"I can see that. What did he do?"

"Stole from the man who runs the clinic."

"I can have a few of my people come over, to rough him up some." The hard edge to her voice was proof enough that Anders was well-liked in the city. She'd rather stick to the shadows, hating to use violence. It wasn't even a last resort, with her. She just didn't want it tied to her in any way.

"Now, hold on! Don't do anything hasty!" He was trying to persuade us not to harm him.

"You're doing a bad job." She snapped, following the same train of thought as me. "So, shut up."

Walking over, I hit him with the blunt end of my dagger again. He slumped over, the ropes the only thing keeping him from sliding off onto the floor.

"What can I do for you, Thenie?"

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "I hate that."

"I know."

"I heard you're going to be lending a helping hand to the Hawkes."

"Word travels awfully fast in Kirkwall."

"Marian told me." An offer of information. "She wanted to know more about you and how you work. I told her what I know."

I nodded slowly.

"I've heard of what you're going to be helping with, and let me just say, it's not what it seems."

"Oh?" Glancing over, I motioned for her to come in. "Do you want some tea? We can talk over that. They won't be here for a few more hours."

"Are you going to deal with that?" A gesture toward the unconscious man.

"Eventually. You know me, I'll do the usual."

A nod. She came in, sitting on one of the chairs, while I went and made some tea.

The next hour passed with her telling me what I needed to know, no strings attached. It was nice, being able to share without anything being expected in return. She was good, when it came to that.

Late Night

A knock on the door, and I was on my feet.

Garrett, Marian, Varric, and Aveline stood beyond it.

Aveline was there so none of the guards would give them any trouble for seemingly skulking about, I was sure. Not only that, but this was procuring stolen goods within the city she was protecting. It was technically guard business.

As far as they knew, anyway.

"Alright, lead the way."

"You're not going to tell me what this is about?" The guard gave me a slow perusal. "She's a child. We shouldn't involve her."

"It's alright, Aveline. Trust us." Garrett's deep voice was calming, his smile reassuring.

It eased her clearly frayed nerves.

A few minutes later, we were in Lowtown, heading into the Alienage. Nothing but junk was in the lockbox, much to their dismay.

A lot of dead bodies for an empty box.

"I don't understand." Aveline sounded frustrated.

Marian shook her head, frowning. "Maybe one of them got away with it."

"How about," I suggested, not even trying to hide my smile. "we just go back?"

"That's all we can do, really. We've searched the whole building."

A man stepped around the corner, coming down the steps into the Alienage as soon as we left the building.

"I don't know who you are, friend, but you've made a serious mistake coming here. Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! Now!"

No one came for a solid minute.

When someone did, it was a man. A man who was holding his stomach, blood pouring from a wound.

Oh, this was getting good.

He collapsed, revealing an elven man behind him.

"Your men are dead. And your trap has failed." A smug tone. "I suggest running back to your master while you can."

The newcomer stepped past the first man, facing us. Putting his back to the other, like he wasn't important. Ouch. Poor guy.

"You're going nowhere, slave." A hand reached out and grasped the elf's shoulder.

I threw a dagger at him, hitting him squarely between the eyes. "Ass."

He went down like a sack of potatoes.

A glance at me, his eyes roaming our party. "I apologize." We weren't going to talk about the child in the group who just murdered a man? Okay, cool. I liked him already. "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so... numerous."

"I take it these men were looking for you?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

He walked a few steps away, his back to us now. "Correct."

"We do this sort of thing often." A joke from the warrior twin, her chuckle at the end endearing. "We've faced worse."

"Impressive." He finally turned back around. "My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone." Smart man. "Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

"That seems like a lot of effort for one slave." Marian mused.

"It is."

"Does this have something to do with those markings?"

"Yes. I imagine I must look strange to you." A gesture toward himself. Toward the tattoos adorning his body. "I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. Without them, I would still be a slave."

Wait a minute... Were they... Was that lyrium as the ink?

"We don't appreciate being lied to." Garrett spoke up for the first time since we entered Lowtown. "We would've helped, if someone had explained the situation."

"...Perhaps the deception was unnecessary..." Fenris acquiesced. "I am sorry. I have become too accustomed to hiding."

"If they really were trying to recapture you, then I'm happy we helped." The other two nodded in agreement.

"I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain." He looked down, glancing up under his lashes with a kicked puppy expression. "If I may ask: What was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?"

"It was empty." Marian said gently.

It was clear he was hoping something specific was in there, from how he deflated.

"Ah."

"Well, our job is done, then." Aveline was quick to point it out, now that there was a lull in the conversation. "We should go."

"Not just yet."

Crouching, Fenris dug through the fallen man's pockets. Found a paper and a key. Straightening, he pulled my blade free and held it out. I took it and slid it back into its sheath.

"It's as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city." Well, that sounded like fun. Were we going there next? "I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help."

"Confront him?" A snort from Marian. "It sounds like you intend to do more than just talk."

The elf came closer, scowling. "Danarius wants to strip the flesh from my bones and has sent so many hunters, that I have lost count." Maybe humor wasn't the best approach. "And before that, he kept me on a leash like a Qunari mage, a personal pet to mock Qunari custom."

"Ouch."

I let out a choked noise, trying to swallow a laugh. Maker, she was something else. I loved her.

"So, yes, I intend to do more than just talk." The scowl deepened.

"If it means killing more slavers, we're in." Garrett, the peacekeeper, getting them back on track.

"I will find a way to repay you. I swear it." A bow of his head, determination shining on his face when he raised it. "The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown. Meet me there as soon as you can. We must enter before morning."

"We-"

"It's okay. We should help him now." I waved away whatever Marian had been about to say. "We'll have time." A smile at my own words. "Don't worry."

She glanced at the others, who all nodded.

We all wanted to help him.

"We'll go now, then."

"Okay."

The trek through the streets was uneventful, surprisingly. I'd expected to be ambushed at least once. What was this magister doing, sleeping on the job? He was making the night awfully boring for me.

"Danarius may know we're here. I wouldn't put it past him."

It wasn't like we were hidden or anything. We'd literally marched right up to his front door. If he didn't know we were here... Well, he'd be stupid, really.

"I'll see you all inside." With that, I called the shadows to myself. Melted out of sight before their eyes.

"That's another reason why we brought her." Marian pointed out to Aveline, who just blinked at where I'd been a second before.

Ah, a room with an unlocked window. Easy peasy. Until I was standing inside, and four shades were summoned by the defenses that the mage had placed.

I mean, they were dispatched easily enough, since they couldn't see me and seemed very confused to be called forth without any noticeable intrusion. But still.

I cleared out the next room, too. Four more shades appearing when I eased the door open.

The sounds of fighting reached me, coming from beyond a door that, with the layout of these houses, was probably the main hall. Living room. Something like that.

It was chaos, fire flying everywhere. Rage demons. I was honestly a little surprised the house wasn't burning down around us.

But Garrett, it turned out, knew a wide array of spells. Including ice and water-based ones. He worked at snuffing them out, while his sister and Aveline protected him. Varric taking out the shades on the balcony. Fenris cutting down anything that came near him.

Upon opening the door, because of course he ran up and threw it open, hoping to... what? Find the magister trembling behind it? An arcane horror launched him backward, over the edge of the balcony, and down into the main room.

It wasn't an easy fight but, much like the drake, it wasn't overly difficult. Just a lot of deflecting magic missiles.

Unfortunately, a glance in the room after the fight proved that there was no magister.

"Gone..." He looked so defeated. "I had hoped... no, it doesn't matter any longer. I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them, if you wish. I... need some air."

He walked out without a backward glance. Poor guy.

Varric took him up on the offer, finding more than a few shiny baubles that would fetch a decent price. Along with some gold pieces.

"Are you alright?" Marian softly asked the man leaning against the façade of the building.

"It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now, I find myself in the company of yet another mage." A heavy sigh, a glance toward Garrett. "I should have realized sooner what you really were. Tell me, then: What manner of mage are you? What is it that you seek?"

"I'm just trying to get by."

"Yet, I have seen many crimes done in the name of survival."

"I want to protect my family."

"He's not the only mage around here." I spoke up, despite my anxiety at admitting it. If he was going to start something, he had to know that Garrett wouldn't be alone.

A look of... something flashed across the elf's face. "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth." A hard nod. "I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised."

"Keep it." Marian pushed his outstretched hand back toward him. "If you're staying in Kirkwall for any length of time, you'll need it."

"And these'll sell for a pretty silver." The dwarf handed over a bag. The bag he'd put all the trinkets in.

I knew they were good people.

Fenris looked at a loss, it taking a few minutes for him to pull himself together. "Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it."

Smoke rose up from... about where the Chantry was.

"That's our cue." I motioned toward it.

"Maker..." Marian's eyes met mine, hers wide. "What..."

"C'mon. I'll explain on the way."


	8. What's That? A New Member?

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 6:

We reached my little house, and I ushered them inside.

"We need to get to the Chantry."

I shushed her. "We'll get there, don't worry. Just, take a moment." Looking them over, my eyes stilled on Aveline. "How good are you with magic?"

"Garrett is a mage."

"That's not what I'm asking. If I do something wild, are you going to go with it, or are you going to freak out?"

"I... Will step outside."

I waited until the door closed behind her, to continue.

"Good. All right. Close your eyes, it makes it easier. Or so I've heard. We're going back. Don't do or say anything weird to anyone that isn't Anders, okay?" The three of them nodded, eyes closed.

Without any other words, without any warning, I took a deep breath and centered myself.

The sky outside was lighter. We'd gone back a couple hours, with just enough time to be at the Chantry before he went in by himself.

"All right. You can open your eyes." I was glad I'd planned far enough ahead that the place was empty for a little while. I didn't want to freak them out unnecessarily with two of me in the same space. "As you can see from the window, we've gone back a couple hours. We have just enough time to get to the Chantry before Anders goes in. Some things you should know: He's possessed by a spirit of Justice, that's probably why the Chantry went up in flames. Depending on what happens, I may need to put all my focus into keeping him together and, if there are templars around, like waiting to ambush, I'm going to rely on y'all to take care of them." I didn't want to have to spread my attention too thin.

"That's what you meant by "open-minded." Huh." The dwarf shook his head. "This is so weird. No one would believe it, anyway, if we did say anything."

"Wouldn't put it past the templars to do something."

"Oh. Yeah. That's true."

"So, c'mon. We've gotta go."

The twins hadn't said anything and continued to not speak the whole way there.

"There you are." Relief shone on the mage's face. "I saw Karl go inside a few minutes ago. No templars so far. Are you ready?" A glance over the three with me.

"Let's do this." I nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way.

Noises of agreement from the others.

"All right. I'll handle the talking."

We climbed the steps into the building, the twins and Varric sticking close to Anders. I, however, stealthed and moved quietly through the building, noting every slightly ajar door.

There were several, more than enough for ambushing jerks to hide behind.

Getting close enough to the dwarf for him to hear me, I whispered my thoughts to him. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Made a motion that caught the Hawkes' eyes, and their expressions shifted to being more alert.

A well-oiled machine.

I moved away, heading into the farthest rooms, quietly slitting the throats of the men hiding. Waiting.

They weren't waiting any longer, that's for sure.

I was still within hearing range, their voices echoing off the walls.

"Anders, I know you too well. I knew you would never give up." Well, fuck. This guy, Karl I assumed, was definitely a Tranquil.

"What's wrong? Why are you talking like-"

Sometimes, I wondered how Anders was still alive, with how dumb he could be.

"I was too rebellious. Like you. The templars knew I had to be... made an example of."

"No!" He sounded so broken.

It was only a matter of time, until Justice reared his angry head.

"How else will the mages ever master themselves? You'll understand, Anders. As soon as the templars teach you to control yourself."

By the time Karl got around to giving the verbal signal, I'd taken out a little over half the templars that had gathered tonight. If he hadn't been made Tranquil, I'm sure he would've been surprised.

As it was, he merely motioned toward Anders and said, "This is the apostate."

"No!" Blue energy poured from the Warden's eyes.

That was my cue.

Racing over to him, I heard Justice shout, "You will never take another mage as you took him!"

I launched myself at him, knocking us both to the ground, while the others dealt with the magic muters.

"I... Anders, what did you do?" Karl's voice had inflection.

We both looked at each other, confused, Anders regaining control momentarily.

"It's like... you brought a piece of the Fade into this world." I let the mage get to his feet, keeping a careful eye on him, ready to act if need be. "I had already forgotten what it feels like."

Yeah, now was not the time for this conversation, the death shouts of the men filling the spacious room. Echoing off the walls.

"It's like the Fade itself is inside you. Burning, like the sun."

I tuned out the rest of their conversation, glancing around at all the fallen bodies, the three of them standing victorious among them.

Karl's panicked voice brought the conversation back into full focus. "Please, kill me before I forget again! I don't know how you brought it back, but it's fading."

"Karl, no-"

We could always try what I did with Amell. Take him into the Fade. Though, that wasn't ideal, considering we'd have to find a willing spirit.

"We don't have to kill you." I spoke up.

"I can't go back to that. Please, kill me."

"You wouldn't have to. I helped a Tranquil mage in Ferelden. We went into the Fade, and she was helped by a friendly spirit." I held up my hands, making a calm down motion. "She isn't possessed. The spirit gave up its life to give her back, well, herself."

"But... I don't want my magic, either. I would rather just die. Please."

I... didn't know what to say to that, so I just shrugged. A "that's all I've got, sorry" kind of gesture.

"I'm sorry, Karl. I'm so sorry."

If only there was a way to take away magic, without destroying the person on a fundamental level...

"No! It's fading... Why do you look at me like that." We watched it happen before our eyes, the dullness returning to his eyes. The monotone in his voice.

Karl was gone again.

"I'm sorry." Anders held out a hand, and I gave him Vigil.

He mercifully ended the other mage's life quickly, making sure he didn't suffer.

Walking away, he tossed over his shoulder, "We should leave before more templars come."

We all followed him back to the clinic, where he took a deep breath, probably the first in a long time, and his shoulders drooped.

"I imagine, since none of you looked surprised, that the Commander has already told you about Justice."

"Yes." Marian answered for them.

"My maps are yours." He pulled them free of his large potion pouch, holding the rolled up papers out. "If you ever need my aid, you can find me here, for the most part. If you wish me to join your expedition, I will be there."

That part surprised me. I hadn't expected the offer. Felt kind of proud, like watching a child learn that it was okay to leave the nest.

It was weird, and I didn't know what to do with it. So, like with everything else, I just shoved it aside and shook it off.

"Having a Grey Warden join us wouldn't be a bad idea. Would have a heads up, so we don't blindly run into any darkspawn."

Garrett turned to me, pulled me aside, letting his sister talk to Anders. "If you want to come, too, you're more than welcome."

"I'll keep it in mind." As of that moment, I was only going to give Anders the amount of coin that they'd need to make up fifty gold pieces.

Not that I didn't believe in them, but I didn't think they could do it in time.

Some Days Later

"You're still short." Bartrand scowled, practically growling. "You're not business partners, if you can't come up with coin."

Today was the day, and they'd failed.

I, of course, had just happened to be passing by, my hood pulled up over my head. Hiding my hair. Not that me being stealthed in the shadows wasn't enough.

By now, the knowledge of the Hero of Ferelden was being whispered among the people. I didn't want to be recognized for that reason, but also because I wanted to surprise everyone by showing up.

"Brother, come on!" Varric opened his arms on either side of him, a wide gesture. "I told you, you'll have your coin in a little while."

Melting into view, I dropped the coin purse in the angry dwarf's hand. "I believe this should be more than enough."

Seventy-five pieces.

He was so happy to get them, to count them out, that he didn't notice I'd swiped the coins he'd been holding. The ones from Varric.

I held them out to him. "I believe these are yours."

"Thanks. Knew I could count on you." A wink, and he went over to the others, who were gathered nearby. Close enough two hear the whole thing go down.

"Ah, and you are...?" Bartrand's jaw dropped when he finally looked up from the gold. Struck dumb with recognition.

"I'd like to join your little expedition, if that won't be a problem. I come with my own food and bedding. As do my companions." I motioned over toward the Hawkes and co.

It was too much for him to turn down. Not having to pay for any of us? And getting so much more than he'd demanded?

It was an offer he wouldn't get again. And one he'd be stupid to turn down, considering who I was.

"Of course! Welcome aboard! We leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright. We'll be here."

With that, I walked over to Varric. "We leave tomorrow morning, it seems."

Fenris frowned at me, eyes tight. Anders looked like he'd be happy to be anywhere but out in the open like this. The elf, Merrill I believe? Tilted her head, watching me with childlike eyes. Isabela winked, a gesture of recognition. I remembered her vaguely... from Denerim? Aveline and Carver had much the same expression-wide eyes, both recognizing me, too. The Hawkes smiled. Bethany looked between Carver and me, confused.

"Glad to have you joining us."

"I'll supply everything. It'll be waiting for us tomorrow, by the time we get here."

"You're..." The younger brother was staring with something akin to-Nope that was definitely a look I'd seen many times. Hero worship.

"I'd rather not draw attention to that, just yet. I have some things I need to get done first."

"I don't understand." Bethany sounded as lost as she looked.

"I'll be back here tomorrow." A flash of something, and I pulled out a piece of parchment, scribbling something down and handing it to Garrett. "Bye."

The Next Day

Bethany saw me first, approaching with a hurt look on her face. "They won't let me go."

Why was she telling me this? Was she hoping-

"I'm physically weak, but I can protect myself and others." A sniffle. "I just want to help."

"You don't want to go, trust me."

"Is it true... Marian said you have visions."

She was well-informed. Anders's influence, no doubt.

"Yeah."

"Why can't I go? No one will tell me." A pleading look. "Please, at least tell me why."

"I doubt you want to die." I didn't sugarcoat it, deciding being blunt was the best option.

She reared back like I'd slapped her, her eyes unblinking. "Oh... Oh... I... Okay."

Slowly, she turned and walked over to an older woman, who was already with Aveline, Isabela, and Merrill. Mama Hawke. I went over to the group going.

"I've talked to the others. Everyone else is joining in the expedition, so long as you have-" Marian spoke up when I got close enough.

My intern, of sorts, came running up just then. "Everything is here, enough packs for nine."

"There you go."

"Nine?"

"Yeah. One for me. Two for Bodahn and Sandal, because I owe them a lot. And the other six, for you all."

Carver, Anders, Fenris, Marian, Garret, and Varric.


	9. The Deep Roads, Oh Joy

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 7:

Before we left, I spoke to Bodahn. Gave him the two packs that had been planned for him and Sandal.

"Oh, thank you!" A gleeful smile as he accepted them.

"No problem. I owe you so much, from traveling with us during the Blight."

"No, you don't! If anything, we owe you! We sold so many things, found so much more, and sold those, too."

"Puh-lease." I waved off his words.

"So, will you be joining us, then?"

I hadn't planned on it originally, but... "Never say never" really did mean a lot, when it came to me.

"Yeah. I want to make sure everyone makes it back in one piece."

"Oh, er."

I glanced over toward the person trying to make their way through the people gearing up for the expedition.

"Excuse me." Breaking away, I headed toward him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm glad you're still here." Holding out an envelope. "This letter came for you, and I was hoping I'd be able to catch you before you left."

Exchanging the mail for a gold coin, I murmured my thanks, ripping it open. It was from Zevran, saying he'd gotten my last letter, and that word had spread to Antiva in small pockets at the time of him writing it. Soon, it would be difficult to walk around without being recognized. A warning for me.

I sighed, already feeling the effects of how word travels. Feeling the eyes of people milling about on me.

The familiar gleam of recognition.

A deep voice tugged at my focus. "She keeps elven servants."

It was a response to something, maybe part of a conversation I'd missed the beginning of.

Without glancing up, I shook my head. "Not my servant, nor my slave, before you start down that line of thinking. I've hired him, fair and square. He can choose to quit whenever he wants. And I believe his wages are more than enough compensation for what I ask him to do."

"I have my freedom, ser." The eagerness in his voice, to defend me or himself, I wasn't sure. "I am able to help others in the Alienage, with the coin she pays me." It sounded like both, and that made me smile. I was also more than a little proud of him, that he wasn't just hording it.

I'd made a good choice, with him.

"Hard to argue with that, Broody." Varric laughed.

Fenris stared at the boy for a long moment, before grunting and turning away.

"All right, everybody!" Bartrand clapped his hands, demanding our attentions. "Let's head out!"

"Feynriel, write a response back, telling him Anders and I are in the Deep Roads, okay? And please check in on my place from time to time."

"Of course."

I'd already left behind a bag of coin on the coffee table for him, with a note that said it was his payment for the time I was gone.

Along with a book on the fundamentals of magic and how mages in the Circles learn to control theirs.

Call it a hunch. I knew he was hiding something, and if his nightmares were anything to go by, he might need some help. Along with someone who he could trust that wasn't part of the Alienage.

With that done, I fell in line with the rest of the party, and we made our way out of Kirkwall. Heading toward the Deep Roads.

Several Days Later

The Deep Roads...

Everything looked the same, yet it was hard not to admire each new statue that broke up the monotony. If for no other reason than to feel as if we were making any sort of progress.

I'd forgotten how everything looked the same. How time felt like it was at a standstill.

Ugh.

Bartrand called for a rest at some point during one of the long marches we were on, when another dwarf ran from farther ahead. Saying there'd been a collapse.

A glance at the maps proved there was another way, although it would be potentially more dangerous. No one had scouted that path because it was narrower.

Just as he was about to punch the messenger, I stepped forward.

"You've got two Grey Wardens here." A reminder.

He whirled on us. "That's right! Time to prove you're good business partners. Everyone else, set camp!"

"I hate the blighted Deep Roads..." Anders muttered, loud enough for even me to hear, and I was standing a good few feet away.

"No one forced you to come along." I rolled my eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I planned to go alone. I was just throwing it out there."

"Alone? There's so five other fighters here, you know."

I stepped away, melting into the shadows.

"Yeah, but can any of you do that?" The mage pointed out. It was good to know he was still on my side, even with his rough temperament lately. And the outcome of the Karl situation.

"Yeah, no. I don't think so." Marian said as I stealthed away.

I could see them talking amongst themselves, but I was already far enough, taking my first step into the side passage, that I couldn't hear what was being said.

A medium-sized group of darkspawn, a mix of mostly hurlock with a genlock or two.

When the last one shattered, my use of Winter's Grasp rendering them immobile, the little band of merry men entered the corridor.

"Andraste's ass." My fellow Warden exclaimed at the sight in front of them.

I still wasn't visible, my raised brow and the hand on my hip going unnoticed.

"How far ahead do you think she got?" Varric stroked his chin, looking around. Deep in thought.

Revealing myself where I stood, I waved. "Fancy seeing y'all here."

"Commander!" Anders had the grace to look embarrassed. "Uh. We, uh."

"We didn't want you to have all the fun!" Marian laughed, stepping over shards of darkspawn.

"Well, from what I can tell, there's a decent amount of darkspawn in these tunnels, so... You're welcome to fight with me."

"I can't believe I'm going to get to fight alongside the Hero of Ferelden." Carver murmured softly, staring at me.

"I'm not all that great."

"Says the girl who took down that archdemon all on her own." The dwarf spoke up again, throwing around fanciful tales.

"Please." I rolled my eyes. "It was a group effort. Don't believe everything you hear. I was out of commission for, like, a week afterward."

The deeper we went, the stranger it got.

Veins of lyrium, things I hadn't seen in previous underground trips, were scattered throughout the area.

Darkspawn emissaries... Kirkwall was lucky it hadn't been attacked from below during the Blight, considering how many of the creatures were under its city.

A humongous giant spider dropping from the ceiling, along with lots of smaller giant ones. Bleh.

And to top it all off, there was Sandal, his back to us. Scratching his butt.

Dead darkspawn littering the ground around him. An ogre, frozen solid, next to him.

"Not on the list of things I thought I'd see today." I laughed, calling out. "Hey, there, Sandal!"

"Hello." He greeted as he turned around.

"What happened?"

The dwarven boy held something out. A rune.

"Boom."

"And how did you do that?" A gesture toward the ogre.

His tone was matter-of-fact. "Not enchantment."

And then he walked off, back the way we'd come. Shrugging at the others, I continued the press forward.

That was Sandal, for you.

An enigma.

He was very close to being on the other side of the collapse, though. Just a few feet farther, and we found ourselves on the main road again.

Of course, there were golems.

"Look alive." I warned. "Those are usually triggered by the presence of someone or something, and they have a mean right hook. Also, there's a few darkspawn ahead."

They came out of the doorway just after I'd spoken.

"Hold on." Marian held up a hand, glancing toward her brother. "Garrett?"

Fire came to life between his hands, and he threw a fireball at the hurlocks. They went down pretty quickly, from that alone.

More came from behind us, and I let him take care of them.

Surprisingly, thankfully, the golems didn't activate.

Between the two of us, we cleared the path to the door of a thaig.

The one we were looking for, perhaps?

Yep!

Along with a dragon.

"It's a wonder they aren't extinct!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. Dodging to the side as it let out a gout of fire towards us.

A few arrows from the dwarf piercing its wings. Anders used an ice spell to keep it on the ground and in place. After that, it was as simple as Carver and Marian whacking it with their weapons.

A quick perusal of the room showed it was what we were looking for, and we retreated back to the camp. Told Bartrand the good news.

I mostly tuned them out on the way back through to the thaig, mostly wondering about a powerful energy I'd felt on the fringes of my senses in there. Kind of curious about it, but not wanting to ask if we could check it out. Also, not really wanting to break off on my own, only for them to come after me again.

When we arrived, he proceeded to tell us it was just a resting point. That we had to go farther, to find the one we were actually looking for. My eye twitched.

Another camp. More darkspawn. If we had to camp a third time, I was going to just gonna commandeer this whole thing and tell them no one was going any further until after we'd cleared the entire pathway. Because screw this.

Luckily, we our second time going to Varric's brother, we had the best news possible.

This was finally our thaig.

I watched, perched on the side of the dais, as Bartrand darted this way and that, inspecting every piece of treasure. Wondered idly if individual carts would begin the journey on their own or if they'd be waiting for all of them to be full first.

And then, the bastard locked us in, saying he didn't want to split the earnings.

Idiot.

"Idiot." I rolled my eyes, hopping down. "He's going to be in for it, when we get out of here."

"Are we busting our way out?" Anders tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know earth magic."

Garrett raised a hand. "I do."

"I do, too, but no." A shake of my head. A grin. "We're going out through the back, so he's extra surprised."

"We don't know where it comes out, though."

I waved a rolled up piece of parchment in front of me, the grin growing.

"You nicked the map?" Marian's eyebrows shot up.

"Of course." Strolling over to the door that was blocking our exit out the back, I motioned toward Garrett. "You wanna do the honors? Nothing too loud or flashy. Don't want to tip them off."

Throughout the entire journey, Fenris hadn't said a word. He still didn't. He was good at that. Should've been a rogue.

The door led straight into the den of what looked like an earth elemental and its little minions. After several of them had fallen to us, the elemental revealed itself.

"Enough. You have proven your mettle. I would not see these creatures harmed without need."

"It talks...?" Anders looked at a loss.

I was more concerned about the pull from the... red lyrium? It had the same crawling feel as anything with the taint. A faint song coming from it, similar to the archdemon's.

"It's not like we weren't defending ourselves." Carver spat out.

"They will not assault you further, not without my permission."

What did it want? Whatever it was, I had a bad feeling, and my gut was always right.

Snapping my fingers, I froze it solid.

"Wha-"

"It's clearly a demon, guys. C'mon." Rolling my eyes, I hit it with the hilt of Vigil. It shattered to a million pieces. "Who knows what it would've wanted, but I can guess that it wouldn't be anything good."

An abomination took its place, sending us flying backward with a wave of energy.

"What an asshole!" I shouted, getting to my feet. Watched everyone else do the same.

Garrett threw a fireball, and Anders hit it with a few bolts of lightning. It went down easy enough.

"You did attack it."

"Are you on its side, now?" I mock glared, crossing my arms. "Should've left you at home, if that's the case."

He and I shared a laugh, the rest of them shaking their heads at us.

"Maker's breath, these tunnels go on forever!" Marian groaned, when the doorway behind the thing led to yet another tunnel.

We trudged onward, until finally coming to another, more intricate door. As soon as Carver, picking up the rear, passed through, it sealed behind us.

Something moved in front of us, rocks whooshing toward each other.

That stupid elemental was back, bigger than before. And glowing red, instead of blue, this time.

Guess I'd made it mad.

For all its effort and anger toward us, toward me, it only weathered a few good hits.

"Wow." Varric had walked farther into the room, letting out a low whistle. "Look at what it was guarding."

Several chests, all open and spilling jewels and gold coins, were tucked away into a corner.

"We've got even more to add to our wealth." Marian smiled, picking up a couple of necklaces and letting them slide back into the chest.

"Oh, look!" Varric held up the map, pointing at the large corridor ahead of us. "We're on track!"

Something...

I pulled the Warden aside, murmuring softly. "Anders. Do you feel that?"

He concentrated for a moment, nodding slowly. "What... What is that?"

My eyes surveyed the people gathered with us. "One of them..." Gaze drawn to one person in particular. "has the taint."

"No..."

I made my way over to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." A confused glance.

"What're your thoughts on the Grey Wardens?"

Confusion became admiration. "Your order is full of great warriors. Everyone speaks very highly of them."

"What if you had to be one?" I asked softly.

He froze, eyes searching mine. "...What?"

"During one of the fights, did you get blood in your mouth or in a wound?"

"I... Maybe?"

"Guys." I called for everyone to stop. "We don't have a whole lot of time, here."

"What? But we have supplies for another few days, for each of us." Varric frowned.

"Carver has the taint."

"No!" Marian screamed, shaking her head. Stumbling back a few steps.

Garrett's expression tightened.

"You saw Bethany dying, but you didn't see this?!"

"I saw Bethany refusing to partake of the Joining, and that killed her. There's no way I could've known it would've transferred over to him, instead. Not without being on the lookout for it."

The elder mage twin wrapped an arm around his sister, shushing her gently. "It's not her fault, Mare."

"I wouldn't mind being a Warden."

"The sooner we do this, the better." I motioned for him and Anders to follow me. "We'll be back."

"Whoa. You're going to do it... here?" The other Warden blanched. "Are you sure we don't have time?"

"I can sense other Wardens nearby, but... During the time we've been talking you've," I looked up at the younger Hawke. "gotten worse. It's growing quickly."

He wavered, stumbling over his own feet, even though he wasn't moving.

"Sit down." I wanted to make it as easy as possible for him.

Grasping my necklace, I unclasped it and broke the magic seal on the pendant. It wasn't a lot, but it already had the archdemon and darkspawn blood mixed.

Anders did the same, holding his out, too. Giving a grateful smile, I took it. Poured one after the other down his throat.

He immediately fell unconscious, and we breathed a sigh of relief.

I went around the corner, to the others, motioning. "He'll live, but he's out cold for now."

We "stumbled" upon Stroud, with Anders and I leading the charge. I'd explained that he'd have to go with them, to be taught what it means to be a Grey Warden, and because, simply, there were so few of us.

Neither of them had liked that bit of information, but with Garrett comforting Marian and saying he would be the one to tell their mother, we left Carver with the exploration team of Wardens.


	10. Well, Well, Well

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 8:

I woke up to the faint humming of a woman. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Opening my eyes, I realized who it was.

"Flemeth." I murmured. "Where am I?"

"Ah, you're in the Deep Roads."

"And where are we?" I clarified.

"We, child, are in the Arbor Wilds." A soft laugh.

The way she said it sounded like I should know what she was talking about. Sadly, I hadn't heard of this place yet.

"What are we doing here?" Pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"A surprise for both of us, I assure you." She stood, motioning for me to follow her.

I rose, going to her side. Taking in the scenery around us. Before us, a large stone bridge spanned the length of a deep ravine, statues of halla dotting the landscape on the other side. A thick fog surrounding everything else, hiding it from my eyes. Her, though, I was pretty sure she could see through it.

A grand, sweeping gesture. "This is Mythal's Temple."

"Your temple." It wasn't a question.

Elves in a thin, fine armor came from the fog, melting into sight.

"Yes." I could hear the smile in her voice.

When they were only a few feet away, they all went down on one knee, bowing their heads.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Mythal."

"Rise. To your feet. There is no need to bow before me." It sounded like something she'd had to say multiple times and would probably continue to. People were just like that, never wanting to listen, when it came to how to treat you as their better.

The five men's eyes went to me, questioning expressions on their faces, after straightening to their full height.

Tallest flippin' elves I'd ever seen, let me tell you.

"Abelas, I bring a Champion."

That didn't sound good.

"Um. Excuse me?"

She reached out, her fingers brushing my forehead, and I suddenly wasn't standing with here anymore.

I was still here, but everything was smoking, the sides of the bridge crumbling. Some of the elves with us, dead at my feet. A large, looming shadow. A cackling, maniacal laugh that had the hairs all over my body standing on end.

A new shot, a little farther in the future. A pool of water, deep and crystal clear. At the edge of the pool, two feet came into view. Another hair-raising laugh.

Coming back to myself, I wiped at the blood trickling from my nose, only to find there wasn't any.

She'd either triggered the vision or straight-up given it to me, without causing the nosebleed. Interesting. I wondered idly if that was something I could learn to do.

"You want to protect the water." Again, not a question.

"Yes." A sad expression on her face, she gazed at the temple in front of us. "This will be desecrated in a few years' time, and I didn't want the Well to fall into the wrong hands."

"You said it was a surprise for you that you were here." I reminded her, sounding more than a little sassy to my own ears.

"Perceptive."

"I try."

"I was thinking on what to do, and then, suddenly, I was here. As were you." A secretive smile. "It seems the Well has chosen."

"What does the Well do?"

She began walking, toward the temple, and I shrugged at the elves who were looking at me. Trotted to catch up and fell into step beside her. We walked in silence, her waving her hand every few seconds at a wall, which opened up for us to pass through.

Eventually, we came across the Well.

"The Well of Sorrows." That sounded... ominous. "It carries memories."

"People's memories?" I stepped forward, looking down into it, like it was a pensive and I'd see a wisp floating around.

Sadly, no.

"Yes."

I felt a pull, falling to my knees. Heard whispers, calling out for someone to listen. Talking to nothing in particular. Retelling stories long since forgotten. Ancient knowledge that no one remembered.

"What... What would I have to do?" My hands itched to reach in and watch the water part around them.

"It's very simple. You'd just have to drink from it."

Drink from it...? I could do that. It would be easy.

Be careful. The soft voice in my head warned. Do not get lost in the memories.

The words, spoken to me directly, from my own head, broke the trance.

"There's more to it." I frowned, wrapping my arms around myself. Feeling chilled.

"Time and time again, you show your cleverness." From anyone else, that would sound like an insult, but from her? It came across as genuine. "In exchange for the knowledge, you will be unable to stand against me."

"That's the dumbed down version, I'm sure." I smiled, tone free of sarcasm. "Do you plan on taking over the world?"

"I do not." Another laugh.

"Good. Then, I don't really have any objections." Every time I was around her, I never had any bad feelings. No gut instincts against her.

Are you okay with this? I asked inwardly.

...This affects you, not me.

You're in me. As long as that's the case, it affects you.

That is true... Yes. I am okay with this.

Without a second thought, I stepped into the pool, drawn to do so. Move to stand in the center. Slowly sat, until the water was above my head, holding my breath. Strangely, I wasn't afraid. I was... calm. Peaceful, even. Something told me this wasn't like ordinary water, and I was right.

Inhaling, I breathed in... everything. The entire universe flew into my lungs, into my blood. My body. My entire being.

Whispers, shouts, screams. A cacophony, everyone jostling to be heard.

I willed them to fade to the background, something I'd gotten good at with the spirit. So, I could focus on other things.

And it worked.

They faded, one by one. Dozens by dozens. Hundreds by hundreds. All falling silent, until there was only the spirit.

That... I am... Pride swelled, coming from somewhere in my mind. Cresting like a wave and washing over me.

Thanks to you, I've gotten pretty good at that. I murmured my thanks to her.

"It is done." Flemeth, Mythal, Her voice came from just in front of me.

Opening my eyes, I found her crouching, almost eye level for me. A soft smile on her face.

"You are so strong, for one so small."

"It's the constant running to and from danger." My attempt at humor drew out a chuckle from the nearby elves. "Which I do. A lot."

"Abelas." The taller of the already tall elves came forward. "She is now the Well. Protect her, should she need it."

"We will do this." A nod, his eyes meeting mine.

"I've got to warn you, I run toward life-threatening situations. Pretty frequently. So, I hope you won't be there all the time. Because then, you'd just be attached at my hip." I held up my hands, shrugging.

"If you need us, you only have to call." He tapped his temple. "They will tell you how."

"Got it. Thank you. Abelas..." I heard a whisper. "Sorrow? That's a sad name."

"It is the name I have chosen for myself."

"Because you guard the Well of Sorrows?"

A faint smile was my only response.

I yawned, and the mage patted the top of my head. "I fear your time here is running out."

I didn't not like my head being patted...

"Well, I suppose this Well should say goodbye for now."

Judging from their expressions, none of them appreciated the joke.

Waking, I shot up into a sitting position.

"Whoa, there." Anders started.

"You were like the dead." Marian's face came into view, frowning. Much like everyone else. "We couldn't wake you."

"Yeah, that happens."

I gave myself a shake, the whispering almost swallowing me whole. Barely managing to tamp them back down again.

"Were we waiting on me?" Getting to my feet, rolling up my bedding, I packed away my things and glanced around. Ready. "Let's go."

Several long hours later, daylight at the end of the tunnel. Finally, after four days from our starting point of being locked down there, we'd reached the surface.


	11. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Author's Note: I added a little bit at the end, because I realized I would need more in this fic for the next one to make sense. Since FFN doesn't allow for original work, I had to come up with a way to show Anastasia had gone home between adventures, without being able to dedicate a ficlet that was a couple chapters long to it.**

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Epilogue:

A Week Later

Bartrand had been easy to track down, having believed a simple locked door would shut down any of us.

I'd delivered him, just short of hogtied, to Varric at the Hanged Man, where it had been made known that we would be getting our shares. In exchange for not having him thrown in prison. Or handed over to me.

Once that had all been settled, I'd learned that Bethany had been taken by templars to the circle. Poor Mama Hawke had already been a wreck when the older twins came back, and to find that Carver was gone, too? Granted, neither were dead, but... With how the mages were being treated in Kirkwall and the fact that Grey Wardens generally didn't seem see their families again... Well, I couldn't blame her for how she felt.

Speaking of the Hawke family, the Viscount had given them their titles and estate back. With that, the expedition, and Hubert's mines, they'd be living comfortably for some time. Rebuilding their family name. Building onto their own individual ones.

It would definitely be interesting and, from the whispers the Well gave me, when I flailed trying to suppress them, I knew the older twins would do something great. It was just a matter of when and what I could do to aid them. Because, of course I was going to. Kirkwall had become another home, as much as I missed Antiva, for all of the short time I was there. As much as I missed Ferelden, where my very existence was celebrated. As much as I vaguely longed to go back to my world.

I liked it here, too, and I didn't want it to end up in ruin. With the way the templar force was seeping into everything in the city, though... It wouldn't be long before something snapped. One too many pieces of straw breaking the back. Ironic, given the statues leading up into the Gallows.

And I couldn't be too sure it wouldn't have nothing to do with the blue, glowy mage standing in front of me.

"Something must be done about those bastards. They're locking up the mages like animals." He was raging, waving his hands about in an agitated manner.

I watched him pace about my living room, perched on the back of the couch. Eyes following his every move.

"I know. I was going to send someone in to, to tell us how bad it really is, but Meredith wants to see me. Specifically. She's not very happy that the Hero of Ferelden has been living in her city this whole time and hasn't deigned to pay her a visit yet." I sighed, holding out the letter I'd been about to bring to the clinic, when he'd burst in. "I was going just now, to talk to you about it."

"Oh." Deflating a little, the glow leaving his eyes enough that I could see his natural blue under, he gingerly took it from me. Scanned through it. Crushed it in his hand once he was through. "You can't go."

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still not convinced they can't sense you, that they can't do something to you." He shook his head when I opened my mouth to respond. "I mean, I don't think that your title would stop them from trying to lock you up."

"...I see your point, but without going and talking to her, how can I get a sense of what's going on?" A counter argument.

He frowned, sinking deep in thought. We stayed in silence for a while, during which I flopped backward and landed with an "oof" onto the cushions behind me. Letting my head hang off the edge of the seat, my hair pooling on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"My head hurts." I waved my hand dismissively. "Have you thought of anything else to add to the conversation?"

"Just the usual. Be careful, don't take risks. Basically, don't do anything you would normally do."

I chuckled. "Got it."

"When are you going?"

The whispering grew to a crescendo, overpowering in their intensity. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was enough for me to get the message.

"Tonight. Tomorrow, I'm going to Antiva. Not sure exactly how long, but I know I'm not going to be here for a while." A sigh escaped me.

"You're going back to take back command?"

"Probably not. Let's be honest, the amount of time I've spent there versus the amount that I haven't... Zevran is probably going to be in the position of stand-in leader for a while."

"Where are you going after that?" His bottom lip stuck out, brows furrowed, as he tried to figure out why I was being so secretive.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged. "I just go where I'm needed." Lifting my head, I fixed a glare on him. Regrettably, because of my red face, I doubted it was very impressive. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"I can't promise that."

"I mean, like..." Searching for something to say. A whisper winding through my mind. "Don't blow anything up, kind of stupid."

"Ah, that I can promise."

His face fell suddenly, and he sat heavily on the empty cushion beside me. Looked down at me.

"I'm going to miss you, Commander."

"I know. I have that effect on people."

We shared a laugh, but his expression darkened all too soon.

"I mean it. I'm not very good with people, you know that."

"I do." I interjected.

"I'll be looking forward to your return."

"I know." A quiet murmur, placing a hand on his arm. "I'll miss you, too. I have a feeling I'll miss everyone."

A Few Hours Later

"Ah, the Hero of Ferelden! I've heard a lot about you!" The wide smile from the imposing woman before me seemed genuine.

She didn't seem like that bad of a person, which was all the more concerning.

And dangerous.

"Meredith, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." I stood tall, as tall as my short stature could be. Not even so much as dipping my head a little. I didn't want her to think I bowed to her in any sense of the word.

"No, thank you." Keen eyes studied me. "I am curious as to why the visit is so late in the night."

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning, to go," Lie. "back to the Wardens, to oversee the rebuilding efforts for a few months."

The Well was being awfully noisy tonight.

"What a shame. I was hoping we could spend some time getting to know each other. To have the Hero of Ferelden in my city... What an honor."

"I'll be back, and we can have an actual, scheduled meeting then. This was mostly just a response to your letter today." I explained.

"That's fair." She nodded slowly, an expectant expression on her face. "Will you stop by first thing when you come back?"

"If that's what you'd like, I can arrange it." An easy thing to promise. "I just don't know when I'll be back."

"I would like that, yes."

The Next Morning

"Zevran, I missed you." I groaned, throwing myself onto the lounge in the spacious office.

He looked up from some papers he was sifting through, an amused smile on his face. "Oh? I barely heard from you, though."

"Only the last couple months, and that was because I was busy." I reminded him, rolling onto my stomach. Propping myself up on my forearms. "She kept trying to get me to stay."

"She?"

"Meredith, sorry."

"You spoke to Meredith?" A frown, his full attention on me now.

"Yeah. She seems normal, but with everything going on at the Gallows, that just makes it seem all the worse."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It wasn't anything... bad. She just kept coming up with new things to talk about, while I was literally edging out the door. Finally, I just told her straight out that I was going to leave and that I would contact her when I arrived in Kirkwall again."

Another, deeper, worrying frown.

"Also, I don't know how long I'll be here. Maker's breath, I forgot to tell you the weirdest part of the whole experience. I got to see Flemeth again."

"What?" He set aside the papers, getting up and coming over to sit in the chair next to where I lay. "Do tell."

"She had been thinking about something and how to keep it safe, and I was in the deep roads, with the others, resting at night. I woke up to her standing over me. Long story short, I now have something called the Well of Sorrow inside of my soul. It's made from people who used to worship Mythal-Maker! She's Mythal! Morrigan wasn't far off, saying she was immortal and all of that-all of their consciousnesses and their will, and it whispers things to me. Things they all know from all aspects of time, from what I can glean. It's basically me, but in ethereal form. And always in a vision."

"She is... Mythal?"

"Yes."

"The elven gods..."

"Are real, yeah." I finished for him. "Which means, other gods might be, too."

"That is..."

"Yeah." Remembering something, I perked up. "How would you like to explore the personal library to the king of Ferelden, legally?"

"I would enjoy that quite a lot."

I sat up, rummaging around in my pack. Pulled out the parchment. "Here. It says my name, but just seek an audience with Alistair, and I'm sure he'll let you in on my behalf. I'll send a letter with you, saying it was my idea."

Yawning, I laid back down. Suddenly so, so tired.

Unknown Time Later

Opening my eyes, I saw a strange, yet… familiar room. A heavy pounding on the bedroom door, which was normal when I overslept, had me jumping out of bed.

"You're going to be late!" My mom shouted through the wood.

I was running the risk of missing the bus. For school.

I was home. Home. That didn't mean the same thing anymore.

Wait. How did I have all of these memories from being in a classroom? Was that all… a dream? Just an elaborate, messed up dream?

My hands flew to my mouth, fighting back a sob. Was I so desperate for friends, having none in my school, that my longing had created… everything?

Eyes widening at a sudden thought, I raced to the bathroom attached to my room, staring at my reflection. At my neck, at my chest. The scars were still there, so why… How could I have these memories? How could she be acting like I hadn't been missing for a couple years?


End file.
